Sin razón de ser
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Apolo nunca se imagino caer ante ella. Al menos no fuera de batalla, aunque ahora podría considerarse perdedor desde el principio.


Personajes de mitología griega.

Una mirada. Eso fue lo que necesito Apolo para enamorarse de esos ojos grises como tormenta. No pudo evitarlo; llevaba milenios conociéndola, y eso fue lo que le hizo tomarla más en cuenta. De seguro era una mala broma, por lo que miro disimuladamente a sus alrededores, para ver si aquel chiquillo, Eros, hijo de la bella Afrodita, no estaba revoloteando buscando venganza de nuevo. Habían pasado ya muchas décadas desde que ofendió a Eros al afirmar que este era un mal arquero, y este lo castigo lanzándole una flecha de amor a él, y una de desprecio a Dafne. Había sufrido mucho, todas sus canciones y poemas en ese tiempo expresaban el dolor de la pedida. Bueno …ahora tenía una nueva fuente de inspiración. Y era aquella doncella de ojos grises, aquella que juro permanecer virgen. Atenea Partenos. Por ello era algo imposible y totalmente absurdo. El que había tenido amoríos con ninfas, hermosas muchachas y gráciles jóvenes, se había fijado en una de las diosas vírgenes. Justo como su gemela.

Hermes le dio un codazo, provocando que su atención regresara al concejo de los dioses. Aún seguían discutiendo sobre la vida de un joven héroe, siempre problemáticos, pero bastante entretenidos.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión mí señor Apolo?-la patrona de Atenas le cuestiono. Se quedó perdido contemplándola un breve momento, justo para captar la mirada traviesa de la bella Afrodita a la diestra de Partenos, porque, nada se le escapaba a la diosa del Amor, ninguna mirada, ningún suspiro, ningún rastro de amor. –Es la única postura que falta para tomar el veredicto-Apolo trato de recordar cuál era su postura al inicio de la discusión, lo malo, es que no había tenido una, y las miradas de su padre Zeus le indicaban que no podía preguntar a qué iba el asunto.

-Apoyo totalmente la postura de mi hermano Hermes, sus palabras están llenas de razón, además de que es lo mejor para el consejo-Hermes le dio una mirada divertida junto con una asentimiento de cabeza, mientras Dionisio, a su lado, bufaba fastidiado ¿Por qué? no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Entonces todo está dicho-el Señor de los Cielos se levantó de su trono para emitir el veredicto.-El Consejo ha decidido sabiamente, por lo que mi hija Artemisa puede proceder. Doy por concluida la reunión-Bendita la hora en que termino esto, nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia al tiempo, de hecho, había muchas cosas que no había considerado hasta esa mañana.

Horas antes, había entrado a la Sala de Tronos con un solo pensamiento. ¿Qué era lo que le llamaba la atención? A lo largo de la discusión pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que le atraía a la diosa, cual abeja a la miel, y era todo.  
Saltaba a la vista de inmediato que era hermosa, no a la manera escandalosa de Afrodita, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo cautivaba. Apoyando la barbilla en un brazo, no podía quitar la mirada de esa pálida piel, apostaba que tenía una suavidad increíble la cual quería comprobar, no de manera en que siempre lo intentaba con las ninfas…bueeeno, tal vez un poco, pero más de la manera de reverenciarla; esas ansias carnales así la diosa no eran las mismas…era más como permanecer a su lado, escuchar atentamente sus palabras mientras la sostiene en sus brazos. Quería pasar alisar la pequeña arruga que se formaba en su frente al discutir con Ares, amaba el ímpetu con el que ella habla, la seguridad con que se mueve ante todos, su pequeña boca al exponer las razones por las que es mejor una guerra con estrategia a un desastre digno de Ares,la forma con la que manda al Tártaro a Poseidón en cada oportunidad...si, todo eso la hacía perfecta.

Una fuerte palmada en su espalda lo volvió a sacar de su ensimismamiento, era Hermes de nuevo salvándole de la vergüenza, antes de quedarse solo en el templo.

-¿Te pasa algo, hermano? creo que empiezas a asustar a Artemisa-eran los últimos en levantarse, mientras los demás dioses ya estaban saliendo de la sala.

-Claro ¿Por qué lo dices? estoy perfectamente bien, igual que siempre.

-Si claro, has estado mentalmente ausente de la reunión, estuviste a punto de condenar a una ciudad entera.

-No seas dramático, Hermes, solo fue un semidiós.

-Solo un semidiós…¿de nuevo con problemas de flores y arboles?  
-Creo que te has equivocado, a quien debes preguntarle de flores y arboles es a Perséfone.

-Estoy hablando en serio-el dios mensajero rodó los ojos, mientras Apolo empezaba a ponerse nervioso de donde estaba yendo aquella charla-Tu mirada es demasiado soñadora, como cuando estabas con Jacinto.

-Tal vez lo estaba recordando un poco-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de parecer natural. -

-¿Sabes que eres pésimo mintiendo? – Hermes seguía con su sonrisa burlona, esa que siempre quería desaparecer de un puñetazo en la cara, pero por el momento quería tener un aliado, ya que al parecer su decisión en el consejo había hecho que Dionisio lo mirara mal.

-Si no me vas a creer, a mí, el dios de la verdad, ¿Qué se supone que quieres que te diga? -su respuesta fue cortante, mientras notaba que tras retirarse Demeter, el dios de los ladrones y él eran los últimos en el templo.

-Hey, tranquilo bipolar-Hermes levantó las manos, sabiendo que Apolo aún estaba muy lejos de su límite; y por el contrario, quería evitar una tragedia o estar fastidiado tratando de que su hermano recuperara su ánimo, pues eran siempre él y Artemisa quienes cargaban con el espectro que quedaba del rubio tras cada decepción amorosa. Era un molesto circulo, ¿Por qué Apolo siempre se metía en ese tipo de problemas?

-Yo…solo olvídalo.

-No puedo, ahora quiero saber por mi propia salud mental. ¿Estas tras alguna ninfa o alguna musa? aunque con ellas no creo que tengas tanto problema, te adoran de todas formas-Hermes frunció el ceño, recordando la vez que intentó seducir a Clío, para que esta dijera que no era lo suficientemente atractivo y que era muy común al lado de Apolo.

-No creo que sea prudente hablar de eso aquí -Febo se había rendido, pero aun así era un poco precavido, pues siempre había oídos en todas partes y lo menos que quería era un escándalo, es decir, siempre se veía involucrado en ellos, pero este era algo mas delicado.

-Maravilloso, vamos a mi templo, acabo de conseguir la última cosecha de Dionisio -Hermes pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Apolo para instarlo a caminar, y de hecho esperaba el regaño habitual por su hurto, pero su hermano solo asintió, dejándose guiar. Tal vez iba a necesitar más de un ánfora.

En el templo de Hermes había gran cantidad de cosas, Apolo suponía que hurtadas, también suponía que si se ponía en ello encontraría muchos de sus instrumentos perdidos, pero no era momento para eso. Se sentó frente a un gran ventanal desde donde podía ver las llanuras verdes del Olimpo, mientras Hermes servías las copas correspondientes. Bebieron en silencio, mirando como los dioses menores que habitaban en el Olimpo eran felices tan ajenos a las pesadumbres de los mortales y a los debates de los olímpicos mayores.

-Creo que me he prendado de Atenea-Apolo soltó, incapaz de aguantar ese secreto. Había pensado que tenía todo bajo control y podría permanecer en silencio hasta que esa sensación desapareciera, pero por alguna extraña razón, Hermes le infundió confianza. Después de Artemisa, siempre había confiado en Hermes pese al robo de su ganado, además de que esto era justo algo de lo que no podía hablar con su melliza, no cuando ella era una diosa virgen y siempre le reprochaba sus amoríos. El dios viajero lo miro sorprendido, permaneciendo en silencio, para beber de su copa y desviar de nuevo la mirada.

-Estas jodido.

-Lo sé.

-No, ahora si estas jodido. No se trata de una ninfa, ni de una sacerdotisa virgen

-¿Acaso no crees que lo he estado pensando en todo este tiempo? -Apolo apuró el contenido de la copa para servirse más, sin esperar que el anfitrión lo hiciera.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez si te superaste. ¿Qué harás?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada, tal vez…tal vez solo sea pasajero.

-Si, tal vez-de nuevo un silencio, pues el vino estaba haciendo su efecto relajando los ánimos. -Solo no cometas la ridiculez de Hefesto.

-Tengo limites-Apolo enarcó una ceja, recordando como el dios cojo había sido despreciado por Atenea.

-Lo dudo, de ser así no estarías interesado en ella, que, por cierto, ¿Qué le viste?

-No tengo idea-el dios del sol mintió, y Hermes lo sabía, pero no esta mal hacerlo de vez en cuando. Por que después de todo, era algo destinado a no ser, un secreto que nunca debería ver la luz, llegando a un acuerdo mudo de guardar el secreto cuando empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, motivados por los vapores del vino.

/

Hola sunshine. Hoy vengo con esta monstruosidad.  
Hace mucho que no escribo debido a que ya no tengo tiempo por mi trabajo, y cuando tengo algo de tiempo duermo o me pongo a leer fics o mangas, aun cuando tengo otros fics pendientes por escribir. Pero justo hoy estaba revisando mis borradores para intentar continuar alguna de mis historias, y me encontré con esto; ya hace aproximadamente 6-7 años que ocupo el personaje de Apolo en Roleplay, y justo con los primeros dioses que traté, fue con Atenea. Hicimos clic en la forma de llevar a los personajes, tanto que de alguna forma se fueron enlazando, pero era obvio que no podía haber nada entre Apolo y Atenea, pues no queríamos romper ese canon de la diosa virgen, pero aun así seguía la chispa XD así que lo llevamos un tanto platónico, pues odiabamos las Ateneas que llegaban a RP que se comportaban peor que Afrodita (en el sentido de coger con todo lo que se atravesaba o hacer pareja con Poseidón y Ares teniendo un montón de hijos). Pero como siempre me pasa en RP, ya que encuentro a alguien con quien rolear genial, ella dejó de conectarse y surgió este fic.

Siento que me quedó un poco flojo el final, tal vez salga una segunda parte, pero como es mi costumbre, lo deje en borrador por unos meses o años mas XD

Gracias por leer.

Varne Anarion.


End file.
